immoraux
by YaoiBoyslife
Summary: Séries de one shots sur des moments d'immoralités et d'envies. Premier : Kiba x Naruto
1. il ne faut jamais trop se vanter

Titre : immoraux

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Des idées variées pour changer

Résumé : Plusieurs one shot, je pense sur des envies immorales...

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 1:

Vous n'avez jamais eu d'ami vantard ?

Des amis qui se vantent de leur vis sexuelle et de leur exploit en permanence ou seulement quand leur tendre moitié n'est pas là pour les contredire ?

Je suis sûr que tout le monde connaît ça...

Moi j'ai un ami comme ça et il s'appelle Sasuke.

Dès qu'il le peut, il se vante de ses exploits sexuels avec son petit ami, Naruto.

Tiens, hier on l'a fait en pleine forêt... Avant hier, on l'a fait dans les vestiaires de la piscine municipale... Ou tout simplement, je l'ai fait hier soir avec Naruto dans son lit... Qu'est-ce que ça a pu être chaud !

Non content de ça, il n'hésite pas à nous donner les détails les plus croustillants et même les plus excitants... Il était à quatre pattes devant moi et ça m'a fait bander comme jamais ! Tu verrais le cul de Naruto, il n'a trop fait envie à ce moment-là.

Et comme vous pouvez le voir, il est loin d'être flatteur avec son petit ami. Pourtant il sort avec Naruto depuis maintenant plus de trois ans. Il devrait avoir appris à réserver ce genre de discours et à nous dire combien il l'aime sincèrement en parlant émotion et pas cul.

Mais Sasuke ne sait faire que ça. A croire que ça lui plaît de parler du corps de Naruto dans les moindres détails aux autres. A croire qu'il aime se vanter au point qu'il se fiche de dégrader ou de salir l'image de Naruto auprès des potes à qui il en parle.

Car les termes, c'est une vraie garce,... Il aime trop ça, tu devrais l'entendre gémir. Défoncer Naruto c'est le pied... Ou encore le j'adore le cul de mon jouet, on y a le droit à chaque conversation.

J'ai bien essayé de calmer Sasuke sur ce sujet mais c'est sans succès. Il aime se vanter et ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait.

Et quand on lui dit que Naruto, s'il savait comment il parle de lui, le quitterait probablement, il rigole en disant que celui-ci le sait déjà et qu'il aime ça.

Ce que je peine à croire.

Surtout que Sasuke devrait se méfier d'une chose... C'est que Naruto est vraiment un type mignon, gentil et adorable et le voir traité ainsi me révolte parfois.

D'autant que moi, j'ai toujours voulu sortir avec lui avant de me faire devancer par le brun de peu.

Alors l'entendre dire des choses pareilles, ça m'énerve...

Mais ça m'excite aussi car au fond, Naruto connait son petit ami et quand celui-ci le tripote en public, il ne dit rien et se laisse faire...

Parfois de manière trop osée d'ailleurs selon moi et il devient alors difficile de cacher une érection plus qu'évidente...

Et je vous parle de ça alors que Sasuke qui est musicien dans un groupe, m'a demandé d'aller chercher Naruto pour le conduire jusqu'à la ville où il se produit. Celle-ci se trouvant à plusieurs kilomètres et étant le seul de ses potes à avoir le permis je ne pouvais pas refuser. J'étais donc passé chercher Naruto à la fin des cours alors que Sasuke lui répétait depuis le matin à Suna. Je savais qu'il nous fallait au minimum trois heures de trajet en voiture.

Je me réjouissais d'un petit moment de solitude avec Naruto pour pouvoir discuter sans arrière pensée aucune.

Naruto se révéla être un excellent compagnon de voyage avec qui on pouvait rigoler et plaisanter sans difficulté. Il avait toujours eu le don de me mettre à l'aise et d'éviter ainsi que je me sente à l'écart même lorsque je traînais avec eux d'eux et il n'est pas toujours évident de se balader avec un couple de peur de devenir la cinquième roue du carrosse.

Le trajet me paru étonnamment court alors que je le présentait particulièrement long et pénible.

Naruto avait réussi à me détendre et à me faire penser à autre chose, si bien que nous étions arrivé bien en avance au lieu du concert.

Nous avions ainsi pu rejoindre Sasuke dans les coulisses en train de terminer les derniers préparatifs. Nous avons ainsi pu discuter un moment tous les trois avant que le blond ne s'éclipse pour aller voir les autres membres du groupe.

"T'as vu sa tenue Kiba ? Je vai lui faire sa fête dès la fin du concert, il me fait trop bander comme ça... "

J'avais regardé Sasuke, pas tellement surpris par sa phrase mais surpris plutôt que je n'ai pas remarqué plus tôt qu'effectivement la tenue de Naruto était particulièrement moulante ce soir... Et par la suite cette idée ne me quitta pas de la soirée.

Pas même quand le concert commença et que je m'installais devant avec Naruto pour ne rien rater.

Malheureusement, il était devant moi et le voir se déhancher dans cette tenue était une véritable torture.

Le voir danser sur la chanson que Sasuke chantait devant moi alors mes mains pouvaient presque frôler son corps me faisait perdre la raison.

Aussi, quand je l'entendis me dire qu'il allait aux toilettes, je le suivis sans même réfléchir.

Pas plus que je ne réfléchis en voyant la les toilettes vides, le poussant contre un mur pour me coller à lui.

Je l'avais plaqué contre le mur des toilettes alors que résonnait autour de nous la musique de Sasuke et de son groupe. Ma bouche n'avait pas attendu avant de rejoindre la sienne et d'y déposer un baiser sensuel rempli d'envie.

Naruto m'avait regardé étonné dans un premier temps avant de me repousser en bredouillant :

" Qu'est-ce... Qu'est ce que tu fais ? "

Mes deux mains s'étaient posées sur ses hanches pour me maintenir contre lui.

" Depuis le temps que Sasuke me détaille ce que tu aimes et ce qui t'excites, j'ai envie de voir si j'y arrive moi aussi... "

Sans attendre davantage je poussais Naruto dans une cabine pour nous isoler, mes lèvres venant lui mordiller le cou comme Sasuke se vantait de le faire si souvent.

Mes mains commencèrent à errer sous son T shirt moulant venant caresser ses tétons avec fébrilité.

Il me repoussa à nouveau, apparemment perturbé, ne sachant ce qu'il devait faire alors que la voix de Sasuke en train de chanter se faisait entendre jusque dans notre petit coin isolé.

" Non ce n'est pas bien.. Je..."

Je ne pouvais me contenter d'un refus alors que l'adrénaline gagnait tout mon corps. Mes lèvres renouvelèrent leur morsure alors que Naruto lâchait son premier gémissement ce qui me fit sourire.

Sasuke avait raison, les gémissements de Naruto était vraiment trop sexy.

Ma main glissa sur son entrejambe que je caressais en venant frotter mon corps contre le sien. Le blond semblait dépassé par ce qui était en train de se passer et ne semblait plus vouloir se rebeller.

Je fermais la porte derrière nous alors que mes lèvres venaient capturer à nouveau les siennes, mais mains détachant son pantalon noir si moulant.

Je soupirais entre deux baisers son prénom avec tant de désir. Lui seul devait pouvoir m'entendre dans le vacarme que faisait le groupe.

Je réussis à nous déshabiller tous les deux en un temps record. Nos deux corps se frottait l'un contre l'autre alors que mes mains erraient sur ce corps si beau tant de fois décrit mais dont la vue dépassait toutes mes espérances.

Naruto se laissait faire appréciant chacune des caresses que je lui portais avec attention repensant aux remarques de son petit ami.

Finalement ma main vint se glisser entre ses fesses avec douceur lui lâchant un long soupir où je reconnu mon prénom.

Naruto s'agenouilla alors devant moi et sans hésiter pris mon sexe en bouche sous les paroles sucrées de la chanson d'amour.

Je' me cambrais en arrière en caressant le crâne de mon amant improvisé l'encourageant à continuer ce qu'il faisait.

Naruto était un véritable expert de ce genre de pratique m'arrachant ainsi des gémissements de plus en plus rauques et incontrôlés. Il savait très bien alterné les rythmes et les mouvements pour exciter son partenaire.

Je commençais à me sentir de moins en moins maître de moi-même alors que Naruto me regardait dans les yeux tout en continuant à me sucer.

Je me mordais les lèvres poussé par tant d'excitation et le faisait se relever pour le plaquer contre la porte fermée des toilettes.

Mon sexe humide se glissa entre ses reins avec douceur alors que je repensait aux paroles de Sasuke : " Il aime qu'on le domine, tu verrais ça... Il en redemande sans arrêt..."

La pensée de ces quelques paroles achevèrent de me donner envie de ce corps offert à moi.

D'un mouvement de bassin ample, je pénétrais Naruto qui fermait alors les yeux dans un soupir.

Lui détournant la tête de ma main, je capturais ses lèvres en m'enfonçant complétement en lui. Dieu ce qu'il pouvait être bon...

La musique se stoppa probablement pour un break entre deux chansons. Je plaquais alors ma main sur la bouche de mon amant pour le faire taire alors que j'étouffais mes propres gémissements dans son cou.

Même s'il n'y avait plus de musique et qu'on pouvait peut-être nous entendre dnas les toilettes, je ne pouvais stopper mes reins qui allaient et venaient en Naruto.

L'excitation était trop grande et je ne voulais pas faire cesser ce moment que j'attendais, que je rêvais, depuis si longtemps.

La musique reprit sur un rythme plus rapide alors que je retirais ma main de la bouche de mon amant pour la poser sur ses reins et intensifier le rythme.

Naruto semblait comblé par ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je l'entendais me supplier de continuer d'aller encore plus fort en lui.

Mon bassin prenait un rythme de plus en plus saccadé à mesure que je sentais le plaisir arriver.

J'écartais les fesses du blond pour m'enfoncer encore davantage en lui pour bien nous satisfaire tout les deux.

La situation était tellement excitante... Et lui était tellement parfait.

Je me sentais sur un petit nuage, voulant lui donner le meilleur de moi-même pour le satisfaire.

Finalement dans un dernier mouvement de bassin en l'embrasant et en me plaquant contre son corps, je me libérais en lui avant que lui ne le fasse contre la porte des toilettes.

De longues secondes, nous restèrent immobiles pour essayer de récupérer de ce que nous venions de faire. Nous avions été tout les deux dépassés par nos envies...

Nous avons mis un certains temps à nous rhabiller ensuite. Naruto ne cessait de m'embrasser et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de répondre à ceux-ci avec autant d'envie que lui mais finalement il fallu bien se résoudre à se rhabiller et à rejoindre la salle de concert.

La fin de concert se déroula sans autre incident. Le groupe de Sasuke remporta un franc succès.

Du reste de la soirée, je ne quittais pas Naruto des yeux... Excepté le moment où il s'enferma dans la loge avec Sasuke.

Fin

Désolé de vous imposer même en one-shot mon couple préféré encore mais je vous promet que pour les one shot suivant les couples seront plus variés et les situations bien différentes les unes des autres...

Si ça vous plaît, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review SVP, ça fait plaisir d'avoir votre avis sur mes petites histoires...

YBL


	2. Il faut parfois savoir oser

itre : immoraux

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Des idées variées pour changer

Résumé : Plusieurs one shot, je pense sur des envies immorales...

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 2 :

Dans un lycée, il faut savoir que tout se sait.

Et même que les rumeurs circulent à une vitesse inimaginable.

Les cancans, les "on-dit" et autres bruits de couloirs ne mettent pas longtemps à faire le tour d'un établissement.

Et la rumeur qui m'intéressait particulièrement concernée un de nos pions qui je trouvais tout à fait à mon goût.

Blond, musclé et très gentil avec les élèves, il était apprécié d'un peu tout le monde. Il avait environ selon mes estimations 25 ou 26 ans soit 7 ans de plus de moi. Il était pion dans le lycée depuis maintenant deux ans car il préparait un examen qu'il avait raté la première fois. Il était vraiment cool et arrangeant avec nous contrairement à d'autres rabat-joie. Il nous permettait même de l'appeler par son prénom, Naruto, ce que seulement un ou deux pions nous permettaient aussi.

Et une rumeur avait fait le tour du lycée annonçant que Naruto était gay.

En effet, un des élèves de terminal qui habitait en face d'un sauna gay nous avait raconté avoir vu rentrer Naruto à l'intérieur et n'en être ensuite ressorti qu'après 2 heures.

La nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour des élèves et étaient tombée dans mon oreille très attentive et impatiente de savoir si cela était vrai.

Mais comment avoir une preuve de ça ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Surtout que la rumeur enfla encore une semaine après quand le même élève et deux de ses amis venus réviser avec lui aperçurent à nouveau Naruto entrer dans ce fameux sauna.

Je suis persuadé que tout le monde avait eu vent de la rumeur sauf bien entendu le principal intéressé, c'est-à-dire Naruto dont l'attitude n'avait pas changée d'un pouce.

N'empêche qu'en temps que gay, ce mec qui me plaisait déjà me semblait encore plus accessible à ma personne vu son orientation sexuelle.

Fantasmer sur un hétéro c'est bien mais sur un mec gay c'est encore mieux...

Mais comment lui faire des avances discrètes me direz-vous...

A dire vrai, je n'avais pas de réponse à ça...

Enfin jusqu'à ce Mercredi après-midi...

En effet... Suite à ma petite sieste improvisée pendant le cours d'anglais de Melle Kurenai, je m'étais retrouvé collé Mercredi après-midi pendant deux heures. J'avais tout essayé pour échapper à cette corvée mais malheureusement mes parents m'avaient contraint à m'y rendre.

De mauvaise grâce, j'étais venu au lycée, tout en sachant que celui-ci était désert à l'exception des élèves collés et du pion désigné pour les surveiller.

J'avais été directement à la salle de retenue en trainant les pieds et avec environ dix minutes de retard mais lorsque j'étais entré dans la pièce, j'avais été surpris de n'y voir personne sauf un pion.

Mais quel pion !

Il s'agissait de Naruto qui assis au bureau était en train de lire un livre. Je restais un moment figé sur place avant d'entrer et de tendre mon papier de retenue à Naruto.

"Konohamaru... Retenue de deux heures donnée par Melle Kurenai... Pourquoi au juste ? "

Je souris pas du tout honteux de lui répondre.

" Je me suis endormi pendant son cours... "

Naruto réprima un sourire amusé en me fixant.

" Le cours était si ennuyeux que ça ? "

" Pire que ça même...Puis j'avais fait la fête la veille donc bon... "

Il eu un éclat de rire franc et clair avant de reprendre la parole.

" Et bien du coup, te voilà le seul collé avec moi comme surveillant cette après-midi donc installe-toi à la table là devant le bureau et fais tes devoirs si tu en as... "

Mon esprit mit un petit moment avant de réagir... J'allais vraiment être seul avec ce pion sur lequel je fantasmais pendant deux heures ? Ce n'était pas possible, je devais rêver...

Je me dirigeais vers la table indiquée par Naruto et m'y installé en le regardant lire son livre et plus je le regardais plus j'avais envie de vérifier la rumeur et surtout envie en cet instant de lui faire lâcher son satané livre.

Et parole de Konohamaru, j'y arriverais...

Mais comment faire ? Je pris un petit moment de réflexion pour choisir la stratégie à suivre d'autant que le temps m'était compté vu qu'il ne restait déjà plus qu'une heure et demie de retenue. Pourquoi le temps file-t-il si vite quand on ne le veut pas ?

Et finalement, je décidais d'y aller franchement, au culot.

Tout en fixant Naruto qui lui lisait son livre, je commençais ouvertement à me caresser. Mes mains se baladant sur l'ensemble de mon corps en essayant d'être le plus sensuel possible.

Rapidement, je vis Naruto quitter son livre du regard pour me regarder et devenir peu à peu rouge en comprenant ce que j'étais en train de faire.

" Qu'est-ce que tu? "

" A votre avis..." Je dis avec un petit sourire coquin.

Naruto me regarda alors que je continuais à me caresser sans me décourager. Je le vis alors se lever et s'approcher de la porte de la salle de retenue pour la fermer à clé.

Je lui adressais alors un sourire en me relevant et en m'asseyant sur ma table tout en continuant de me caresser.

Naruto s'approcha alors lentement de moi sans dire un mot.

" Tu es sûr de vouloir ce genre de chose Konohamaru ? " Il semblait légèrement hésitant.

Pour toute réponse, je baissais mon pantalon et mon caleçon laissant apparaître le bas de mon corps nu aux yeux de Naruto. Celui-ci compris à mon geste que j'étais décidé et que mes avances étaient des plus sérieuses.

Il s'approcha de moi et caressa mes cuisses en achevant de m'ôter totalement mon bas. Mon sexe était déjà dressé d'excitation lorsqu'il le prit en main de le caressa.

Je lâchais un soupir de surprise et me cambrais en arrière alors que de sa main libre, il détachait l'écharpe que je portais autour du cou avant de déboutonner ma chemise et de me l'enlever. Je me retrouvais ainsi totalement nu devant l'homme pour qui je fantasmais depuis des semaines.

Naruto se pencha sur moi et caressa ma hanche en m'embrassant doucement. Je répondais avec plaisir à ce baiser tendre. Sa bouche dériva ensuite sur mon cou qu'il mordilla en y laissant des suçons alors que sa main se resserrait sur mon sexe pour accélérer le mouvement de son poignet.

Je me cambrais encore plus alors que sa main libre vient caresser mon dos et ses lèvres venir titiller tour à tour mes deux tétons.

Des gémissements incontrôlés s'échappèrent alors de mes lèvres ce qui le fit sourire et l'encouragea à continuer à lécher et à mordiller mes tétons.

Je me sentais encore plus excité que jamais. Naruto commença à se déshabiller alors en continuant de me torturer les tétons. Il fut rapidement nu à son tour, son sexe dressé devant moi me donnant des envies inavouables.

Je dirigeais ma main vers son sexe pour le caresser mais Naruto interrompit mon geste pour me faire descendre de la table et me faire mettre debout de dos face à lui me faisant allongé ensuite le ventre contre la table.

Je sentis alors son sexe se presser contre mon intimité. Je me cambrais aussitôt en arrière en le sentant commencer à entrer en moi.

Une légère douleur parcourut mon corps mais Naruto prenait son temps pour entrer en moi et me laisser m'habituer à son sexe dressé à l'intérieur de mon corps. Malgré tout, je sentais chacun des centimètres de son sexe s'enfoncer en moi m'arrachant ainsi plusieurs longs soupirs de douleur mêlé de plaisir.

Ses mains tenaient mes hanches alors que sa bouche venait à nouveau mordiller mon cou. Il était enfin totalement en moi. Il commença alors doucement à se mouvoir en moi. Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier cette sensation ne pouvant me retenir de gémir.

De ses mains, il écarta mes fesses pour entrer encore plus en moi ce qui me fit me cambrer encore.

Il commença par de doux et lents mouvements de reins pour me laisser m'habituer. Il était doux et tendre comme dans mes fantasmes ce qui ne faisait que m'exciter davantage.

" Ton corps est si bon Konohamaru... "

Je rougis en l'entendant me murmurer ses mots à l'oreille alors qu'il commençait à accélérer le mouvement multipliant ainsi les sensations ressenties.

Très vite, il adopta un rythme plus rapide m'arrachant alors des gémissements d'autant plus aigu et plus fort. Il allait et venait dans mon corps si aisément et en me procurant un tel plaisir. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mon fantasme puisse me procurer autant de plaisir.

Ses mains sur ses hanches, il accéléra encore le rythme, me faisant perdre pied tellement la sensation était bonne. Je me laissais totalement faire par les mains expertes du pion.

D'un coup, il se retira et me fit changer de position pour m'asseoir sur la table attirant mon bassin au bord de la table avant de me repénétrer en me tenant les hanches et en m'embrassant.

Je donnais toute ma fougue dans ce baiser en lui caressant les cheveux lui susurrant au creux de l'oreille combien j'appréciais ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Rougissant à mon compliment, il accéléra encore les mouvements de ses reins ce qui me fit d'autant plus ressentir du plaisir. Je n'aurais pas voulu que ça cesse pour tout l'or du monde.

Naruto faisait tout pour me donner un maximum de plaisir et je me sentais proche de l'orgasme presque à bout de souffle.

Après de longs coups de reins savoureux, il se retira de mon corps et me fit allongé par terre en relevant mon bassin pour me masturber en dirigeant mon sexe sur mon visage. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps avant que l'orgasme arrive et que dans un cri de plaisir pur, je me libère puissamment en inondant mon propre visage de ma semence ce qui semblait l'exciter énormément.

Allongé et essayant de reprendre ma respiration sur le sol, je le vis se mettre à genou devant mon visage pour se masturber. Je me laissais faire en tendant la langue pour lécher le bout de son sexe alors qu'en même temps mon sperme coulait dans ma bouche.

Il ne mit pas longtemps non plus à se libérer sur mon visage, m'enfonçant ensuite son sexe dans la bouche pour que je lèche son sexe ce que je fis sans me faire prier.

Je le regardais dans les yeux en continuant de lécher son sexe avec envie. L'excitation n'était toujours pas redescendue, je n'avais jamais vécu une telle chose auparavant. Il se pencha sur moi ensuite et m'embrassa langoureusement avant d'essuyer mon visage avec un mouchoir en papier qu'il avait dans sa poche.

Nous sommes restés ainsi allongé sur le sol une bonne demie-heure d'abord silencieux avant de se mettre naturellement à parler.

Il me laissa partir au final après quatre heures de retenue.

Depuis, je multiplie étrangement les retenues, les Mercredis où Naruto est de surveillance restant parfois bien plus que les autres collés... Allez savoir pourquoi...

End

Voilà, j'espère que ce petit one shot vous aura plus, à l'origine il devait s'agir de Naruto en tant qu'élève et de Sai en tant que pion puis en cours d'écriture, je me suis aperçu que naturellement Konohamaru et Naruto avaient des âges bien différents, Konohamaru étant bien plus jeune que lui. J'ai donc vieilli un peu les deux et voilà ce que cela donne... Un couple que je n'aurais jamais pensé écrire^^ J'espère que cela vous aura plu^^

J'ai réglé mon compte et normalement on doit pouvoir laisser des reviews anonymes.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un petit message pour me donner votre avis... Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps et quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori, ça ferait plaisir d'avoir plus d'avis... Merci par avance !**

Je remercie anon, Darkmoonlady, lilou pour leurs reviews !

En espérant que ça continue de vous plaire^^

YBL


End file.
